


最后的龙

by MickeyTown



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown





	最后的龙

我不以再讲述一个故事来作为告别，  
是因为我发现我早已写出了告别的故事。

 

There were dragons when I was a boy.  
这是原著里一开始的话。  
这也是原著里的最后一句。

从一开始这个故事的结局就已经注定。  
人龙分离，天各一方。

最开始传出说驯龙3里无牙会有女朋友的时候，我是很不开心的——明明Hiccup和Toothless两个家伙都有彼此了，怎么还来拆cp！

但是在看了电影之后，啊啊，本就如此。  
他们还是和以前一样，并没有改变。  
Hiccup和Toothless并不是恋人关系。  
他们的关系是超过了友谊和爱情的存在，是灵魂上的契合。  
他们就是读者与故事，只有对方存在自己才有意义。  
They are tow as one。  
我很羡慕他们。

 

我写过一些他们的故事，还有更多的故事在脑海里没有写出来。  
那些文字，就是我的心意。

我想过他们因某件事而离开Berk，在一个小岛上度过一生。  
我想过无牙只有不到半百的寿命，先Hiccup一步离开人世。  
我想过某一个故事中龙之石里的病毒会像瘟疫一样弥漫世间。  
或者是有不可战胜的敌人前来侵略，他们双双死在战场上。  
又或是一个误会让他们不得不分开，思念着彼此却不得再见，也可能最终兵戎相见。

我希望他们在这世界上的每一次转世，虽然兜兜转转，最后仍能找到彼此。

我想在某个故事里，我会亲手斩下他们的头颅，看着它们骨碌落地。

我想某个他们的故事，在途中就戛然而止，甚至算不上故事。

我想在他们的某个故事里，其中一方将这样问到：  
“您是要去斯卡布罗集市吗？”  
然后，在漫长的沉默后，另一方会这样回答：  
“啊，是的，是的。我要去买些芜荽，鼠尾草，迷迭香和百里香。”

 

啊啊。

龙离开了。

龙是少年时的自由，热血，冒险，希望与幻想。  
驯龙1讲述的是童年，驯龙2讲的是男孩的蜕变，再到驯龙3讲述的男人的责任。

Hiccup在龙的陪伴下走完了他的青涩时光，成为了一个优秀的男人。

所以龙必须得离开了。

 

驯龙3的概念海报上，Hiccup骑着Toothless划过水面，水中倒映出的面庞，恍如隔世，而他不再是年幼的模样。

成人后的生活残酷而又沉重，Hiccup将会有更多的烦恼，更多的困难要去解决，并且不再会有龙的帮助，有的只是现实。  
可能很多年以后，就算是对Hiccup来说，那些在空中飞翔的龙群，都会像是梦那样不真切。  
每当他仰望天空，会发现那里是空荡荡的，什么也没有。

而他不可能会忘记他和龙度过的那些日子，那些记忆会在以后的生活里，激励他，给他前进下去的动力，以及希望。

龙依然在他心底。

 

十年的时间，  
驯龙这个故事带领我们告别了过去，  
而现在，它将目送我们的未来。

就算驯龙完结，也不要忘记它带给我们的感动。

 

当我年少时，世上有龙。


End file.
